The present invention relates to communication networks, and more specifically, to use of communication network resources.
Users typically access the Internet via communication networks connected to the Internet. Access to such networks is provided either as a paid-for service (e.g., home broadband, cellular services, leased lines, etc.), or as a courtesy service (e.g. Wi-Fi at hotels, libraries, Airports, etc.). The amount of network bandwidth provided by communication networks to individual users usually is limited. For example, a user may have a billing arrangement with a network provider in exchange a particular amount of network bandwidth, or a courtesy service may limit the amount of network bandwidth provided to each individual user using the courtesy service.